Levy Highmore Soulsworn
Levy Highmore Soulsworn is a human sorceress who was among the initial group of 500 people to exiled through the Portal by Msimangu. She is the wife of Artemis Soulsworn, and the current baroness of Wayland . Description With flowing red hair worn loose down to her waist and a decidedly neutral expression, Levy looks like a powerful noblewoman, confident in her position and herself. Her figure is slim, though she still draws eyes in her dresses. Background Levy is the daughter of a long-established noble family. Her parents were unsure how to deal with Levy's burgeoning magical abilities, but they did hire a wizard to tutor her. They eagerly sought to marry her off sooner rather than later, before word could spread of her talents. One day when Levy was 18, she was walking home late at night when suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She whirled around and saw two men moving towards her quickly. The one in front lunged at her with a knife, and she quickly let loose on both of them with a spray of colors. The first man dropped, but the man behind him closed the gap. However, instead of drawing a knife or demanding ransom, he grasped her hand, looked into her eyes, and asked, "Are you hurt? Can I help you?" This was her first encounter with Artemis. After several more chance encounters, Levy became impressed with the Aasimar paladin. When her parents received a proposal for a marriage between Artemis and Levy, she begged them to accept it. Since that day, the two have been happily married. History Levy followed Artemis after he decided to join the exiles. During The Scattering, Levy was isolated from the rest of the party. She defeated a goblin by herself, then joined up with several others to defeat the remaining enemies. During the travels through the tundra and the party's time with Bruno and Davick Florin, Levy was often the person who interacted with the guides the most, asking questions related to the nature and layout of the regions. During the fight with the drow, Levy used the illusion of a wizard to draw attention away from other party members. At the end of the trip through the badlands, the party elected Levy and Artemis as the leaders of the group. Though Delvin Egmeyer objected, Levy had already won the support of most of the party, who intimidated Delvin into backing down. The next morning, Levy announced this decision to the larger group and asked for their approval, which they gave in the form of applause. Her first orders were to send out scouting parties in each direction. She toured the camp and discovered both the Frolicking Daisies as well as The Heroes of the Six, whom she promptly recruited for this purpose. Levy led the delegation which made first contact with Golden Rose. She questioned Queen Conchiana regarding the nature of the new world. When Conchiana discovered that Levy was the leader of The Exiled, she began making demands that they settle near Golden Rose and submit to her authority. This gave Levy the impression that Conchiana was very clingy and possessive. Levy managed to put Conchiana off by claiming that she couldn't make such a decision without consulting her council first. When Lyrith set the court on edge by performing some magic, Levy suggested that he go rest, while she and a few others talked to the court librarian. They discovered more information regarding the seven elven kingdoms there. The next morning, Conchiana summoned Levy by herself to the throne room and demanded a hostage to ensure that they weren't spies. Levy deliberated between Serras, Magnus, and Alvir. She eventually decided on Magnus, reasoning that he was the one with the best information-gathering skills among the three, that he was not likely to commit a faux pas, and that he was the least eligible among the three (worth considering in land which praises lust as a virtue). In exchange, Conchiana sent Durahan to accopany the delegation back to their base. That night, she and the party discussed their options and ultimately decided to side with Golden Rose. When Levy returned to Golden Rose, she attempted to glean some concessions from Conchiana related to her patronage, but she ultimately settled for Conchiana's assurances that the payment demanded of the new kingdom of Wayland would not be unreasonable. With the details of their patronage settled, Levy returned to Wayland. Soon after Wayland's founding, Levy accompanied a scouting expedition close to Wayland. After finding and clearing a decrepit house, the expedition discovered the shrine to the Lady of the Lake. Levy prayed and asked that the Lady would reveal herself to them. When the Lady surfaced, Alvir was convinced that he had been the one to summon the goddess. Levy did not correct him at that time, though she later told him, Ovrul, Magnus, Artemis, and Grimdyllyn how to summon the goddess. Shortly after this, Levy returned to the kingdom and participated in the fight against the pugwampis. After the gnoll leader dealt her a bad wound, Levy chased him down and dealt the killing blow. During this time, Levy discovered that Lyrith had disobeyed her orders not to investigate Purple Dress. She commanded him to not approach that place again without her permission. Levy left for the Portal Castle to help take resources back to Wayland and to open diplomatic relations with the goblinoids of the region. She and the others with her failed to find the goblins, although they did find Jebediah in the castle and Jim in the wilderness. Jim told the group of his friend Tim. Though the group was able to find Tim's tracks, Levy and the others were unable to discover his whereabouts. Upon returning to Jim, they found him unconscious, starting to freeze. Levy kept him warm using magic. When they got back to the Portal Castle, the group heard of Jebediah's true nature and his defeat. Moreover, they heard that Delvin Egmeyer had raided Wayland and that Serras had taken off alone for the settlement. Levy advised an early start the next morning and a fast pace. She traveled back to the settlement with the rest of the group and then set off to find Delvin. Despite her intentions to bring Delvin back to Wayland to face justice for his crimes, Delvin ended up dying from his wounds. Artemis was gravely wounded in Delvin's attack, and Levy returned to the Lady of the Lake to request a way of saving him. She gave Levy a magical amulet which healed and made the wearer immune to disease and poison. She returned to Wayland and gave this to Artemis, healing him. When the Pugwampi infestation was discovered, Levy was with the group that was on the scene. She dispatched the gnoll which led them, after taking a wound from him. She then oversaw the cleansing of the Pugwampi tunnels. Shortly after this point, Levy and Artemis became satisfied with Wayland's level of stability and decided to raise a family. Levy became pregnant with Rayne. She also started her own alchemy shop and began crafting magical items for the group. When the party ventured out to the Wizard, she led the group. This was when the party discovered Ozreal. When the party descended from the Wizard's palace, the group fought some Yeti. The group had a difficult time until Levy provided light which pierced the snow and allowed them to see approaching enemies. The group ventured to Rockstern Palace to make contact with the dwarves there. They discovered that there was a succession crisis, and that there was no one figure to negotiate with at the time. Disappointed, the group went to a bar. Malaka started a bar fight, which the rest of the group joined. Levy stood to the side, telling jokes and making the dwarves useless by making them laugh uncontrollably with magic. When Rachel the Red came to Wayland, Levy was initially opposed to helping the rebels against Golden Rose. However, after hearing that the rebels worshiped the virtues instead of the vices, she realized that it would be beneficial for Wayland to have their sponsor state share their moral compass, and agreed that it was necessary to meet with Blue Charleston. She was not able to go to the meeting, which happened during a military campaign in the Everwinter. Levy gave birth to Rayne shortly after Artemis and Wayland's armies came back from the campaign to destroy Tolernt Castle. Behind the ScenesCategory:PCs Levy is played by Stephen Cahill. She was originally envisioned as an Evil character. Category:The Exiled Category:PCs Category:Rulers Category:Wayland Council members Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:Wayland